The cleanness of a two piece aluminum beverage can has always been a concern to the consumer. The prior art cans consist of a can body and a lid. The lid is crimped on the open end of the can body. The lid has an inside groove along the crimping rim to assist the crimping operation. Over the last 30 years, the inside groove has grown deeper when the lid became thinner, to save on metal. The deeper groove makes cleaning the dirt accumulated inside the groove more difficult. This is a big concern especially to mothers with young children.
As the industry tries to save aluminum metal by thinning the lid, it has also reduced the diameter of the lid. Consequently, it has made pulling the pull tab more difficult. Many consumers even break their nails when trying to pull the pull tab.